youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
DC Universe
DC Universe is a DC-branded streaming service operated by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Digital Networks. It was launched in a beta state in late August 2018, with its full release on September 15, 2018. The service's primary selling point is its subscription-based user access to online streaming of a library of DC Comics films and television programs, including original TV programming such as Young Justice: Outsiders. Currently, it is available in the U.S. only via desktop and all iOS and Android devices. During the last quarter of 2018, and since the launch of the platform, seasons one and two of Young Justice topped the charts as among the most-viewed content and the tie-in comics were among the top 10 most read.Official Press Release (2018-12-14). DC UNIVERSE is the Ultimate Holiday Binge Destination, New Titans Trailer Teases Dark Heroes, Unlikely Villains, and... A Battle with Batman. DC Comics.com. Retrieved 2019-12-31. History DC Universe was announced as an untitled service in April 2017, with Young Justice: Outsiders and Titans as its flagship shows.Official Press Release (2017-04-25). 'Titans' and 'Young Justice: Outsiders' to Debut on Upcoming DC-Branded Digital Service. dccomics.com. Retrieved 2017-04-25. The title of the service was formally announced in May 2018.Petski, Denise (2018-05-02). DC’s New Digital Service Gets A Name. Deadline.com. Retrieved 2018-05-03. The following month, DC Entertainment revealed the first official details about the service and confirmed that it would launch in late 2018. Sam Ades, the general manager and senior vice-president at Warner Bros. Digital Network, will manage the service. Content DC Universe has been described as a "first-of-its-kind digital subscription service," in a statement by Jim Lee, DC publisher, and chief creative officer.Graeme, McMillan (2018-06-28). DC Unveils Details of DC Universe Streaming Service. The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 2018-06-29. The service primarily offers original television programming, including both live-action and animated series, available exclusively on the platform. Beyond that, its also includes access to select live-action and animated content from DC's back catalog, a curated library of DC comic books, community forums, and an online store. Original productions Merchandise DC Universe sells several Young Justice-themed products through their online shop, including exclusive accessories and apparel. Apparel * The Team T-shirt - Black T-shirt featuring the original Team and the Justice League behind them, $29.95. * 'Young Justice' T-shirt - White T-shirt with the words "Young Justice" on the chest and the Team striking poses within the letters, $29.95 - $30.95. * Beanie - Black beanie with pom featuring an embroidered Young Justice logo with each of the Teams' logos underneath, $24.95. * Hoodie - Black zip-up hood that features Robin's mask on the left-hand side chest, drawstring, and pockets on the front, 'Young Justice' text on both sleeves, and a design of the Team on the back, $69.95. * Artemis T-shirt - Black women's v-neck shirt featuring a design of Artemis, with a silhouette of Kid Flash behind her, $29.95. * Tigress T-shirt - Gray women's v-neck shirt that features a purple-colored design of a young Artemis silhouetted by her adult Tigress persona, $29.95. Accessories * 'Stay Whelmed' notebook - Gray 160 page spiral notebook that features a street-inspired design of Artemis, Robin, and Aqualad, $14.95. * The Team notebook - Black 160 page spiral notebook featuring the Team and statues of the 'Trinity' behind them, $14.95. References External links * Official website Category:A to Z Category:Real world